The field of the present invention is aerodynamic systems for vehicles.
Aerodynamic devices have long been employed on vehicles to enhance overall vehicle efficiency by reducing wind resistance, or drag. One such system applicable to cargo vehicles is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 8,191,956. Such devices are now commonly seen on truck cabs to smoothly divert impinging air around a semi-trailer truck. Side skirts of the type disclosed in the aforementioned patent are also now commonly seen on larger vehicles. Known, but less commonly employed, are such systems designed to address the reduced pressure behind a moving vehicle.
In spite of such devices having been commonly employed and encouraged by governmental mandate, the employment of such devices remains problematic. Of particular interest are rear fairings. It has been found that significant efficiency can be achieved by reasonably short fairings. Even so, such fairings are inconvenient in that they can be in the way when accessing loads through rear cargo doors and can be vulnerable to damage when backing to a dock or the like. Both side fairings and roof fairings at the rear of a vehicle can be subject to such issues.